OpenSound Competition (Season 8)
. Glasgow |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - Amy MacDonald - "This Is The Life" Qualification (1) - Britney Spears - "Baby One More Time" Qualification (2) - Britney Spears - "3" |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 12 August 2012 - 29 August 2012 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 7 September 2012 - 10 September 2012 Qualification - 30 August 2012 - 5 September 2012 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Delta Goodrem - "Dancing With A Broken Heart" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Within Temptation - "Sinéad" }} '''OpenSound Competiton 8 (OSC 8) was eighth contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (Scotland) was the host of this season second time (after 6-th Season). The biggest city Glasgow was choosen as a venue of this season. The winning song was choosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was not traditionall. Because of a lot of participationg countries there were Qualification Stage First Day and Qualificaiton Stage Second Day. After them there were traditionall Final and Superfinal Stages. Logo Traditional competition's "star" with the flag of host country (Scotland). There is a modern stylish theme in the scottish flag colours: blue - on the white background. Because of the end of swimming season there was choosen aqua theme. This logo was made by Kirill Mazitov. Interval acts Britney Spears represented her greatest hit "Baby One More Time" in the Qualification Stage First Day and the song "3" in Qualification Stage Second Day. In Final Stage there was performed great hit of 2010 "This Is The Life" by famous scottish artist Amy MacDonald. Participants 10 regions which producers have the best results in the last season started already from the Final: England, Faroes, Ireland, Italy, Luxembourg, Montenegro, Romania, Scotland, Sweden and Vojvodina. The other from Qualification Stage. Top-7 from Qualification First Day, top-7 from Qualification Stage Second Day and one country with administration's wildcard went to Final. 'Returning artist' 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-7 in each day joined 10 already selected finalists. Also joined one country with administration wildcard. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' Wildcard has been given to polish entry. 'Final Stage' 25 countries took their parts in this stage: 15 from Qualification Stage and 10 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 will reach Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated this part of the competition.